


You give and I give

by Space_girl19



Series: Kitty oneshots [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_girl19/pseuds/Space_girl19
Summary: Kit gets a letter.





	You give and I give

[Kit's POV]  
"Why are we doing this again?" Dru whined "Its to early to even think about missions."  
Julian pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh.  
"Because this demon has killed a downworlder who was barely even fifteen and its our duty as shadowhunter's to stop it from attacking again."  
Kit had to hold back a laugh as the siblings continued their exchange. He had begun to feel at home with the Blackthorn family but the nagging feeling that the peace could never last gnawed at the back of his mind like an ever growing tic. Shaking his head to pull himself out of straying down a dark path Kit began to study his surroundings.  
The route to the market was a slow one leaving Kit to ponder why he had been chosen to come. Wasn't he banned from the shadow market after the all the stunts he had pulled last time he was there? He didn't know. Taking a deep breath be all but forced himself into the present. Dru and Julian were apparently still arguing.  
"Can't Emma have come instead of me?" Dru drawled, sarcasm heavy in her question.  
"No. She's been busy keeping the Clave from coming into the Institute. She deserves a break," retorted Julian heat behind his carefully chosen words. Dru kept quiet after that. Everyone knew the Clave wanted answers to what had happened with Livvy but the family were still in mourning and refused any outside contact from the Institute. The result was the current predicament.  
The rest of the car journey passed in silence with Julian eyes only leaving the road to check on Kit every once in while to make sure he was okay. It felt like a lifetime (in reality it was probably only twenty minutes) before they turned into a car park and Julian said,  
"Were here. Get your stuff."  
With a relieved finally from Dru the three shadowhunter's grabbed their respected weapons and stele's. Drawing glamour runes to hide themselves from the prying eyes of mundane's they headed into the market.  
Entering the crowded maze of alleyways was like being made to look back into the past (one he was trying to forget thank you very much). Kit was broken out of his musings by Julian issuing orders.   
"Split up. Find any thing you can on this demon."  
Quickly they all fanned out in a triangle to begin the search.  
To say it was going slowly was an understatement. Kit had found nothing. No one had heard or seen anything concerning the demon. The fact that everyone was either glaring or staring at Kit wasn't helping either. With a guarded expression Kit scanned the area and prepared to get out his phone. But of course someone had to go and grab him from behind effectively covering his eyes and mouth. Kit was born with all the bad luck wasn't he?  
It was not a fun experience being dragged into a dark alley backwards. Kit apparently had to find that out the hard way as per usual. As soon as he felt the hands leave his face Kit prepared to jumpscare his attacker. Did they even count as an attacker? Kit didn't know.  
With a smirk Kit slid a dagger out from his sleeve but as soon as he saw who the figure was he stopped confusion filling his eyes.  
"Marco?" Kit whispered "I thought you were kicked out from the market, forcefully at that."  
"I was but Mama insisted that you were given this," with that he handed and astounded Kit a letter.  
"A letter? Why would Aunt Mia give me a letter?" Kit asked Marco.  
"Kit however much I would love to stay and answer your questions I can't be here. You said it yourself." Marco pushed.  
"But- oh fine at least send Mia my love will you?" Kit pleaded. With a sad look Marco agreed then left giving Kit a hug as a parting. After Marco had disappeared into the alley Kit looked down at the letter in his hands as if if were gold before deciding to hide it in his back pocket. With a final glance around Kit headed back out into the crowd to find Julian. Kit didn't give much thought to the letter until he was safely tucked away in his room. Opening the letter slowly he took out the folded paper inside carefully before placing the envelope on his window sill. Reverently he began reading the curly handwriting once so familiar to him.  
This could not be happening. Kit refused to believe what he was reading was the truth. Tears made their way down Kit's cheeks as he reached the end of the writing and held the piece of paper close to his chest. He was dead. Matia's was dead. That damn demon had killed him, his friend, his brother, his family.  
Kit couldn't breathe. He could feel the room collapsing on him. With a sob he grabbed a light grey hoodie slipping it over his head and roughly shover his iPod (with headphones attached) into its pocket. Racing out of his room Kit almost hit Julian who looked like he was about to apologise but didn't get the chance as before he could speak Kit was out of the Institute slamming the door behind him.

[Ty's POV]  
Ty heard the door slam shut from his room and poked his head out to inquire after who had left in such a hurry.  
"Jule's who was that?" Ty questioned.  
"I believe that Kit," Julian replied looking stricken.  
"Is he okay?" Ty asked again.  
"I don't think so," Julian answered "I think he was crying."  
To say Ty was shocked was an understatement. Kit had never cried infront of anyone. It was unheard of as far as he was aware for Kit to show emotion to anyone but him. Within a spilt second Ty had made his decision.  
"I'm going after him," he concluded.  
"Are you sure that's wise Ty. He might want to be alone," Julian tried to persuade and failed. Ty was sprinting out the door before Julian could finish. This left Julian thinking 'Man these boys are oblivious'.  
It was going to rain soon Ty could feel the wind picking up. He had to find Kit soon or he would have to resort to tracking but Ty really didn't want to do that.  
After careful consideration Ty came to the conclusion that Kit would have run to the beach. The same beach that was three miles away and he was in sneakers. Damn it Kit.  
It took Ty forty-five minutes to make it to the seaside and by then the wind had picked up tenfold. With a shiver Ty began searching the sand for his friend. It took two minutes for a lone figure in a grey hoodie to appear in Ty's line of sight. Slowly, as if he were approaching a wild animal, Ty walked towards Kit. As he got closer Ty could cleary see that Kit was a mess. He was wearing a grey hoodie Ty was sure belonged to him (it was a size to big on Kit) and his usually unruly hair looked like a birds nest. Kit was also in headphones which was a habit he had picked up from Ty when we nervous.  
Dropping his glamour Ty sat down next to Kit who didn't seem to notice as his friend looked at him expectantly. A few minutes later Kit broke the silence.  
"When I was younger, I had one friend. His name was Matias and he was a werewolf. He was the only person outside my father who I spoke to until I was ten. I was really close to his family especially his mother."  
Kit had to pause at that statement. Ty placed a comforting hand on Kit's shoulder. He knew Kit hadn't had his mother growing up so having a mother figure must have been a miracle. Without a word Ty urged Kit to continue.  
"Matias and his brother Marco became family for me and we were thick as thieves. But today at the market I received a letter from Mia, the boy's mum. It was to tell me that Matias had been killed in the freak demon attack."  
Kit was crying now. Tears were falling down his face in rivulets. Ty hated it and so he did exactly has Kit would have done with him and asked,  
"What do you need?"  
"Hold me." Kit choked out.  
Ty pulled Kit into his chest and held him as he cried. Awhile later Ty felt Kit suck in a large breathe of air and heard a muffled,  
"Thank you."  
"Quid pro quo," Ty answered.   
Kit smiled and that was all Ty needed to know that his friend was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Mwa ha ha  
> I swapped Ty and Kit's lines from LOS  
> And nearly made myself cry  
> I regret nothing!  
> Whoop.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters used in this fic. They all belong to the author Cassandra Clare.


End file.
